Key to Paradise
by Dharakfire
Summary: What if I gave you a key to paradise? One-shot


_"What if I gave you the key to paradise?"_

Pit knew he was dedicated and devoted to Palutena. He fought under her command, he listened to her words, he even risked his life to save her. But now, he was beginning to doubt his decision, perhaps even Palutena, when he had accepted that offer. She had warned him, he knew, that this was not an easy duty to take on nor was the the most pleasing. And yet he was foolish enough to accept it without heed to her warnings. Pit had simply smiled brightly and accepted it.

He was tasked with the duty of carrying souls of the dead to paradise, where they will finally rest. He had been in paradise many times through each of his trips to see the spirits, who were now angels as well, all of them happy and some with regret or patience for the person they waited for. Normally Pit would be proud that he was making others glad and pleased. But... He was an idiot. He hated this choice. And Palutena warned him of that fact, she told him that once tasked with this, he and the others who have accepted the offer could not quit. It was a never-ending job till their own deaths.

One day, he visited the realm of the humans, not having any of his duties pressing upon him for once. He was a mere angel and flightless at that, but of course, Palutena had teleported him to Earth when he had requested it. Normally, as rule, humans could not see angels save for select few. But one day, a young child, a little girl, approached him after leaving her game with her friends. Pit faked a small smile, "Hello." He greeted in a soft voice, waving his hand slightly.

"Hi there, mister," She looked at him curiously, "Do you know where my friends and I could find a place to relax for awhile?" She asked. Pit's smile faded soon after as he was instantly reminded of his duty. But he didn't frown. He shifted as he struggled to find the correct way to answer. Children... They were so innocent and pure of heart at their young age in which they, all, could see the angels.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "If I told you that I could offer you a key to the place of your dreams, would you accept it?" He asks. She blinks, once, or twice, before she nodded her head, a wide smile crossing her features. She did not seem to notice his uncomfort, but it was alright. She was still young, she knows nothing but yet she feels everything. He knew it would eventually come when that feature would go and fade, never to return. It was a special trait that most adults do not have. It was what separated adults and children.

"Of course!" She responds instantly without second thought. Pit couldn't help but smile slightly at this, the corner of his lips lifting into a small smile. Shame, though, that she did not even bother to think over her choice of words. But still, he knew the child was still young. It wasn't till she would mature when she would begin to think about her response and answer. Perhaps she'll understand when she grew older.

"If it were me, I'd be content and rather walk outside the walls and catch a breath," Pit says. "I'd rather ride on the eternal seas rather than stay confined to one place." He noticed how the young girl looked at hi, confusion evident in her face. She looks back at her friends before at him.

She shifts weight from one foot to another. "Why?" He could hear her confusion and see how her posture had slightly reflected it as well. It was expected though, anyone would accept his offer, expecting it to be the end of their problems and troubles. Pit would prefer that over a carefree life anytime.

"It's much better to face your problems rather than to flee to a place where there is nothing troubling you. Because the more problems you face, the more you grow a little on the inside. You'll understand one day, I'm sure." Pit soon stands up before crouching to her level. "Now then, go play with your friends, okay? I have matters to tend to." With that, he poked her on the nose and waved good-bye to the young child.

She laughed and waved a hand in farewell. "Alright then mister! See you later!" She chirps happily before she turns and walks off towards her friends. She was jubilant like any other child would be at young age. Well, most children, anyways.

As Pit contacts Palutena to teleport him back through their mental connection, he thinks back to his earlier conversation. He had dreams too of a perfect place and everything, of course. Anyone would. But the fact was, life would be boring without any troubles nor any challenges to test you. Hardships existed for one reason, after all. Hardships builds your character and changes you in many different ways. Life was not only of pain, but rather, challenges to prove yourself to others. That, indeed, was why he would prefer to not live in such paradises. Pit only regretted that he accepted such a job.


End file.
